Standard Dimension
The Standard Dimension (スタンダード Sutandādo Jigen) is one of the Four Dimensions in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Since it did not have its own Summoning Method in contrast to the Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Dimensions, it was named "Standard" by Academia, and later by Resistance as well. However, after Yūya Pendulum Summoned, the Standard Dimension got its own Summoning Method. According to Yūto, the other dimensions revolve around this one. After the battle against Zarc, Reiji Akaba replaced the Standard Dimension with "Pendulum Dimension" ( ), with all of its residents capable of Pendulum Summoning normally as well as most of its residents left with no memories of both Yuzu Hīragi's existence and everything that happened since the Maiami Championship. Locations Within Dimension * Maiami City ** Blue Sea Duel School ** Chain Duel School ** Cloud Dragon Form Duel School ** Communication Duel School ** Clarity Duel School ** Cuisine Duel School ** Dododo School ** Endymion Duel School ** Fire!Fire! Duel School ** Fūma Duel School ** Gongenzaka Dojo ** Hīragi's Residence ** Kabuki School ** Leo Corporation ** Leo Duel School ** Lily's Duel School ** Low Level Deck School ** LV School ** Maiami Hospital ** Maiami Second Junior High School ** Psycho Duel School ** Recovery Duel Classroom ** Ritual School ** Ryozanpaku School ** Sakaki Residence ** Samurai Duel School ** Sonic Wing Duel School ** Strongest Style Duel Dojo ** Unno Divination School ** Union Duel School ** Wight School ** You Show Duel School * Knight of Duels * London, United Kingdom/England * Moscow, Russia * New York, United States * Paris, France * Singapore Maiami City.png You Show Duel School.png Arc V Leo buliding.png Maiami Second Junior High School - outside full view.png Arc V Ryozanpaku School.png Arc V France in Standard Dimension.png Arc V Moscow in Standard Dimension.png Arc V London Tower in Standard Dimension.png Arc V Singapore in Standard Dimension.png Arc V New York in Standard Dimension.png Known Residents * Akira Samejima * Akira Tendo * Ashley * Ayu Ayukawa * Bram * Carl * Charles * Core * Eita Kyuando * En * Futoshi Harada * Gen Ankokuji * Halil * Haruno Mihara * Hikage * Himika Akaba * Hokuto Shijima * Isao Kachidoki * Kai Kurahashi * Kakimoto * Ken Umesugi * Kilo * Kirigakure * Kurumi Kobayashi * Leo Akaba (Former) * Mai Miyata * Makoto Takeda * Mamoru Takeda * Marco * Masashi Kitaura * Masumi Kōtsu * Michio Mokota * Mieru Hōchun * Mikiyo Naname * Mio Tojyo * Mr. Ayukawa * Mr. Gongenzaka * Mr. Harada * Mr. Mokota * Mr. Sawatari * Mrs. Ayukawa * Mrs. Harada * Mrs. Mokota * Musashi Kinomoto * Nakajima * Naruko Unno * Nico Smiley * Noboru Gongenzaka * Olga * Reiji Akaba * Reira Akaba * Reporter * Ryouhei Sasaki * Ryōzan Gōdagawa * Shingo Sawatari * Shiori Nanase * Shūzō Hīragi * Strong Ishijima * Takeshi Aoki * Takeshi Shimizu * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Teppei Tairyōbata * Tetsuro Yamaguchi * Tio * Tsukikage * Watt * Yaiba Tōdō * Yamabe * Yuzu Hīragi * Yōko Sakaki * Yū Sakuragi * Yūshō Sakaki * Yūya Sakaki * Yūzō Tanegashima * Ōtomo Navigation Category:Standard Dimension Category:Dimension